Caught
by katt30
Summary: Getting caught in the act is never a good thing, but then it can lead to discovering some very unexpected things. OneShot! YaoiSlash involved!


Leo smiled hearing their family members footsteps pad away from the lair, he looked over at Raph who sat on the other end of the couch trying to look angry.

Raph sighed and grumbled as he glared at the entrance to the lair.

"You think they're gone yet?" Asked Leo.  
Raph went silent as he listened, he couldn't hear anyone anymore. "I can't hear them." He said and looked to Leo.

Leo sighed lightly smiling at Raph relaxing "So what do you want to do?" He asked the red masked turtle a small playful smile coming to his lips.

Raph grinned and moved over the couch so he was closer to Leo. "I could think of something."

"show me" Said Leo playfully stealing Raph's lips in his own wrapping his arms around Raph's waist pulling him closer.  
Raph wrapped his arms around Leo as he kissed him back, holding it for several minutes.

Leo broke the kiss nuzzling Raph mrring softly "My room or yours?" leo asked softly.

Raph mrred and nuzzled back. "Um, considering I have a hammock, I suppose your room." He chuckled.

Leo nodded giving Raph a quick kiss "Well it would be diffrent if we did it in a hammock" he joked lightly breaking the hug Raph had him in getting off the couch heading to his room.

Raph chuckled, and followed after him. "It would, true." He agreed. Leo led the way into his room, waiting for Raph to step in before he closed the doorway.

Leo closed the door after Raph got in wrapping his arms around him again leo nuzzled him sealing lips with the other turtle. Raph mrred and kissed back, pulling Leo hard against him as he deepened it.

Leo relaxed in the others grip, his fingers tugging off Raph's padding and belt. Raph broke the kiss to nuzzle Leo, before nipping down his neck, hearing the clink as his own weapons and belt hit the floor.

Leo moaned feeling raph hit one of his weak spots, he let his fingers wander over Raph's body getting the last of his padding off. Raph mrrred and worked to get Leo's own gear off, just letting it to drop to the ground, as he pulled back enough to pull the other toward the bed.

Leo nuzzled raph before laying on the bed smiling up at Raph lightly sealing lips with him once more. Raph grinned and kissed him again as he loomed over him, letting his hands roam over Leo's body.

Leo let out a mrr in his throat enjoying the touch, raph broke the kiss nipping one of leo's weak spots again making leo moan. Leo closed his eyes as moaned as he tilted his head to give Raph more access as he moved his hands along his strong arms.

Splinter stepped back inside the lair, looking around not seeing his other two sons. His ears pricked at the sound of moaning. Splinter heard another moan, he looked up at the source seeing it came from Leonardo's room, he walked up the stair way 'Is Leonardo sick?' he thought hearing another moan coming from the room.

He raised an eyebrow at a mrr as he stepped closer to theroom. He reached out to open the door. He opened the door staring, "My.. sons?" He asked surprised at what he saw.

Raph blinked and snapped up and around to stare at their sensei. "Ah shell." He muttered.

Leo eeped "Hi.. Sensei" he said nervously smiling at their father, Leo thought Splinter wasn't going to be back for a few hours.

"Eh heh, you're um, home early." Leo managed with a nervous laugh, before he pushed Raph off him. Raph erked and sat back.

"What were you two doing? or should i not ask at all" Said Splinter eyeing his two sons guessing what they had been doing.

"We were uh..." Leo tried to explain as he sat up, not sure what to say. Splinter sighed

"I'll talk to you two later about this, i have to get back to your brothers. I only came home to check and see if you were killing each other. Which I can see is far from it, lock the door so no one else walks in on you." Said Splinter rubbing his forehead.Splinter sighed, and turned walking back out of the room shaking his head as he closed the door.

Raph sighed and flopped on the bed, putting a hand over his eyes. Leo lay next to him

"Well that was awkward." He said resting his head on Raph's shoulder.

Raph nodded. "Yeah, no kidding." He said, as he uncovered his eyes and peered over at Leo. Leo smiled lightly at raph nuzzling him "Well i'm glad we didn't get any farther otherwise it would have been really awkward" he said.

Raph mrrred and nuzzled him back. "Yeah, ugh, I can't believe we didn't even know he was there."

"We were kinda of busy doing something else you know." Said Leo relaxing next to Raph purring a little at the nuzzle. Raph sighed, got up, and looked out the door before he closed it again, making sure it was locked.

Leo smiled playfully at Raph proping himself up with his elbow,

"You still wanna play?" he asked more than willing to continue. He thought Splinter seeing them would have put Raph out of the mood for it.

Raph shook his head. "I dunno, after being caught by Sensei..."

"Okay, how about just sleeping?" Asked Leo flopping back on his shell closing his eyes, he had guessed right, it was embarssing to have their father catch them like that.

Raph nodded and climbed back into the bed as he pulled Leo back against him, and nuzzled him. "That'd be fine."

Leo mrred lightly nuzzling his mate back closing his eyes glad that they weren't on patrol even if they had been caught in the act.

---------------------------

Raph opened his eyes at the sound of the others returning, and he sighed. Leo curled close trying to stay asleep not wanting to face their father just yet... Raph nuzzled him softly, he wanted to stay but had a feeling it'd be good to get out of Leo's room.

Leo sighed lightly looking up at raph "See you in a bit" Said Leo letting Raph go. "You better hurry before Mikey and Donny get in the lair"  
Raph nodded and got up, grabbing his gear as he slipped out of bed, and slipped his gear back on. "Later." He said, and went to unlock and open the door.

Raph opened the door leaving leo for the moment heading for his room seeing Mikey and Donny were just walking into the lair. "Hey Raph, you and Leo kill each other while we were gone?" Called Mikey upon seeing the other turtle heading for his room.

Raph chuckled. "Yep, I wiped the floor with him." Raph chuckled jokingly. Leo rolled his eyes a small smile on his lips peeking out of his room throwing a mild mock glare at raph

"Yeah right" he said closing the door to his room. Raph turned to glare at the door as Mikey snickered. "Well I see Leo's still alive."

Donny shook his head smiling at them, "Rapheal, could you get Leonardo out of his room, i need to talk to you two" said splinter not forgetting about earlier.

"Uh oh! They must of done something if Splinter wants to talk to them." Mikey said. Raph glared at Mikey and then knocked on Leo's door. "Splinter wants to see us." He said, before headed down stairs.

Leo sighed pulling on his gear quickly before heading out of his room following after Raph to splinters room. Splinter looked at both of them as they entered. "Close the door." He said sternly.

Leo closed the door looking to splinter, dreading what was to come next.

"What were you two thinking?" Splinter asked. "You are brothers..."

Leo resisted the temptation to grab raph's hand for comfort "I can't say I'm sorry for that Sensei, I- love him." Said Leo nervously scared of what his father had to say, he stole a glance at Raph hoping he'd back him up.

Splinter looked to Raphael. "Do you feel the same?" He asked him, and Raph nodded. "I love him too." He admited.

Leo smiled at Raph, letting his hand clutch the other turtles hand giving it a squeeze. Splinter sighed and shook his head. "I am not sure if I want to know how this happened."

"You really don't want to know" said Raph not willing to tell their father how exactly they had started being mates.

Leo nodded in agreement. "We, er, tried to keep it hidden, and act as normal, it'd worked for the last couple of months..."

"How many months has this been going on?" Asked Splinter curious because they had hidden it well.

"Umm, about four months." Raph responded nervously.. Now that surpriesed Splinter

"My you two are certainly good actors" He said "I did notice you were nicer to one another but I would have never known if i didn't catch you two today.  
" Raph chuckled. "It wasn't easy master Splinter." He said. Leo nodded in agreement, it had been hard for him to resist pulling Raph into a hug or giving him a kiss. then it struck him

"How are we going to tell mikey and donny about this?" he asked raph looking at him

Raph shrugged. "Do they have to know?" He asked, glancing at Splinter.

"Yes unless you want one of your brothers walking in on you like i did?" said splinter

"Wellll." Raph started, he was really not looking forward to this..

"You have any idea how to tell em, besides walking up to them and saying 'hey guys guess what were gay and in love have a nice day'" Said Leo nervously not knowing he had sounded like raph for a moment. Raph sighed and rolled his eyes.

Leo mildly glared at raph, he covered his eyes with his hand for a moment trying to push his new found nervousness behind him.

Splinter went to the room door and called their brothers in. Mikey and donny walked in "Yeah sensei?" asked donny looking at him then at his two siblings

"Your brothers here have something to tel, you." Splinter said.

"So what's up you guys?" Asked Mikey looking at his brothers.

"Well.. leo and i have been dating for the past 4 months" Said Raph being blunt and to the point just wanting to get it over with.

"Holy cow!" Mikey shouted shocked.

Donny just blinked "Okay so you guys are... gay?" he asked surprised.

Raph chuckled. "Yeah, guess we are." He said, not sure what else to say.

"Well I guess that explains why you two nicer to each other over the past few months.." Said Donny.

"Yeah, we did a pretty good job of hiding it." Leo remarked.

"Erm, do I want to know how Splinter knew?" Mikey asked, getting his voice back.

"No you really don't want to know" Said Leo not wanting to explain how splinter found out...

Mikey nodded, not pushing the subject. "Erm, congrats, I guess."

Leo nodded "Thanks" he said unsure of what to say next this whole thing was starting to feel akward for him. Raph stared at the other three, unsure what to say either.

There was a small silence in the room Leo looking to Raph for a moment before coming with an exucse "I'll be in the dojo." He said giving Raph's hand a squeeze before attempting an exit.

Raph nodded and squeezed back. Splinter nodded as well, figuring it would be best to let him go. Leo got out of the room and walked to the dojo and let out a sigh when he was out of ear shot "Thank god" He mumbled walking to the meditaion mat to meditate for awhile.

Raph watched him go, considering his options of getting shell out of there. After a moment he decied that it be best if he left about now. he walked out wordlessly following his mate just wanting to get the awkward stares off him for the moment.

It was a while before Mikey and Don exited the room as well, not making comments at the moment feeling uncomfortable.

Raph spotted Leo, smiling a little seeing him meditating as usual he walked over sitting next to Leo. He leaned on him lightly. Leo blinked and opened his eyes, giving his mate a small smile.

"well atleast thats over" said raph nuzzling Leo lightly. Leo nodded and nuzzled back. "Now just to get past the awkwardness." He sighed.

"It'll go away soon" Said Raph reasuringly "We just have to give 'em time." he grabbed leo's hand in his own giving it a squeeze.

Leo grinned and wrapped an arm around him, and squeezed back. Raph smiled nuzzling leo again "I wonder you think we'll be able to move into a room together?"

Leo chuckled. "At some point, sure." He replied.

"Ok, I'm moving into yours, you've got the bigger one." Raph chuckled.

Leo smiled at that, nethier of them noticed two pairs of eyes watching in facination. Raph leaned in and sealed lips with Leo for a moment. Leo kissed back enjoying their peaceful moment his hand giving Eaph's a squeeze.

"I got dibbs on Raph's room!" Mikey suddenly shouted startling them. Raph glared at Mikey after getting over the shock, he had to hurt Mikey now. Leo seemed to be throwing Mikey just an annoyed look.

Mikey grinned, and then girly screamed as Raph jumped up and ran at him. "I was only kidding!" Leo smiled shaking his head,

"Don't hurt him too badly Raph!" said Leo.

"Get back here you little twerp!" Raph yelled as he chased him.

"Should we stop Raph?" asked Donny looking to Leo. Leo sighed and got up. "Might be a good idea."

"Raph, stop it he was joking." Said Leo wondering if he had to pyshically stop Raph from beating Mikey.

"Aaaah! Save me!" Mikey ran and hid behind Donny. Leo grabbed Raph before he could get Mikey from behind donny

"Calm down, I don't think killing Mikey's a great idea unless you like Sensei punishing you" Said Leo trying to calm his mate a little. Raph stopped and sighed. "Fine, I won't kill him.

"Thank you" Said Leo giving Raph a light nuzzle before letting him go. Raph sighed and nuzzled back. Don meanwhile smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!" Said Mikey rubbing his head where Donny had smacked him, pouting at Donny. Raph chuckled lightly. Leo smiled glad that their newly known relationship hadn't changed many things, including mikey smacking.

He stepped up behind Raph, hugging him from behind. Raph smiled at this, nuzzling Leo's cheek when he brought it down on his shoulder.

Donny smiled, and hoped to be with someone he loved some day as well. Mikey rolled his eyes smiling at this "Love birds" He teased lightly "Or should I say love turtles?"

Raph snorted. "You're just jealous." He said lightly.

Mikey shrugged "I will find my princess one day, just wait" He said pointing at his siblings.

"Oh I pity her." Raph said with a laugh. Mikey pouted sticking out his tounge at raph

"Wasn't mikey just qouting a Disney movie?" Asked Donny remebering hearing that from a song from a long long time ago. "Only it was.. i'll find my prince one day or something"  
"I think it was 'One day my prince will come.'" Raph said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I'm the prince, so I'm waiting for my princess!"

"Yeah qouting disney lines will make em come flocking." Said Raph. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him again.

"Oh yes I can see them lining up at the lair's entrance now." Leo snickered.

Mikey sighed pouting. "Is this pick on Mikey day? I thought that was next week?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"No, everydays pick on Mikey day around here." Raph chuckled. Leo smiled chuckling a little, Mikey smiled wryly.

"Then I guess its pick on the love turtles day next week." He teased lightly meaning no harm "Heh specially since everyday is pick/beat up on me day"  
Raph chuckled. "Just becareful." He wagged a finger at him. Mikey smiled "Why? You'll kick my butt if i get too annoying for you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Raph growled softly at him. "Yes."

"Okay I got it, I'd rather not be killed just yet" Said Mikey holding up his hands in defense smiling still. Raph smirked and nodded. "Long as we understand each other."

Leo smiled nuzzling Raph "Heh and if he does cross the line you could probally get away with beating him up." He joked lightly.  
Raph smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Good!" He eyed the other turtle playfully maliciously.

"Leo! don't tell him stuff like that!" Said Mikey hiding behind Donny again

Leo grinned. "Sorry Mikey, but mates stick together." He joked.

Mikey pouted playfully "Aw man no one is ever on my side." He said jokingly. Raph chuckled softly. "Nope, you're doomed Mikey."

Mikey playfully sighed. "When am i never doomed?" He asked.

The other three laughed at his expense. Mikey smiled at this glad to have amused someone for the day.

Don patted Mikey on the shouder. "Don't worry Mikey, we'll find someone some day, it'll just take time."

"Yup, my princess" Said Mikey smiling at donny. Don rolled his eyes.

"Geez Mikey, I'd swear you're hitting on him!" Raph remarked and snickered at the horrified looks from their other brothers. Leo covered his beak trying not to show his laughter.

"Donny? Ewww!" Mikey exclaimed and quickly moved away from said turtle.

Leo smiled "Heh good call Raph." Joked Leo nuzzling his mate. "Make mikey avoid Donny like the plague, that will really help with our team work ethic"  
"Our team work ethic needs work." Raph snickered. Mikey hmphed and pouted, crossing his arms.

Leo smiled at that. "You better not tell Sensei that or we'll get extra training" Joked Leo

Don sighed exasperated.

Raph nodded. "Ok, no telling him that." Leo nuzzled Raph, lightly resisting making a joke about Donny and Mikey.

"Aww, what's the matter Mikey, I'm not pretty enough?" Donny joked.

"Yes and you don't have boobs." Said Mikey smiling jokingly. Don jokingly knocked on his upper plasteron. "Nope, definantly not, turtles don't have boobs."

"Yup, now I'm looking for some pretty girl who'll like me being a super hero and a ninja!" He said.  
Raph rolled his eyes. "You mean super clutz right?"

"Nope, super hero" Said Mikey smiling "I am the Turtle Titan you know"  
"Ha, you wish Mikey, you wish." Raph said. Mikey gave another pout grumbling about raph being mean.

Raph smirked. "If you were such a popular super hero, you'd have women hanging all over ya."

"Don't tell him that, that'll make him put the costume back on and try to be a super hero again!" Said Donny.

"Ick, true, then he'd make himself look like even more of an idiot." Raph agreed. Leo smiled at mikey's pout and crossed arm combo, hearing his brother grumble under his breath.

"You're just jealous Raph that I have superhero friends!" Mikey declared.

Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey, "Yeah right Mikey."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah, so mature Mikey." Raph added. Leo shook his head smiling still at the on going argument of sorts.

He nuzzled Raph's shoulder trying to distract him before he got too annoyed. Raph mrred happily at that turning to Leo stealing a kiss from him not caring about his other brothers for the moment.

Leo let the kiss linger for a moment before he pulled back and nuzzled Raph. Mikey made a gagging motion.

Donny just smiled easily getting over the fact his two brothers were kissing, even if it still was somewhat of a shock.

"Learn to live with it Mikey, I don't think they'll stop." Don snickered.

Mikey sighed "Well at least I get to tease em.." He said. Don reached over to pat Mikey on the shoulder.

Mikey shrugged "well at least we're still looking huh?"

Don nodded, and glanced at the nuzzling lovers, and an idea sprang to mind. He grinned and looked at Mikey, and before the other turtle could protest, his hand on the shoulder tightened, his other came up to grab Mikey's chin and he pulled him into a kiss.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise his arms falling to his sides, he found that he actually liked the kiss. Mikey relaxed into the kiss a little as it lingered, even as his mind flailed to comprehend this even happening.

His arms curled around Donny, pulling him closer without noticing it. Donny slipped his arms down to wrap around Mikey. Leo and Raph stared at them suprised.

"Wow thats new." Said Leo still watching.  
"Yeah, never saw that coming." Raph remarked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

Leo nodded whispering to raph "Lets leave em alone" Raph nodded and pulled back from Leo, and took his hand, as he started walking away. As they left the room Leo wondered what would happen if Splinter found them like that.. 


End file.
